Kuroshitsuji's Theories
by Kenpachi Haru
Summary: Trop de mystères sont présent dans la vie de Black Butler connu aussi sous le nom de Kuroshirsuji. Venez avec moi pour essayer de démêler ces noeux et créer des théories toute plus folles les unes que les autres! Ceci est donc un recueil de théorie sur le monde de Kuroshitsuji qu'elles soit logiques, réalistes ou complètement stupide et improbable!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme je vous l'ai dit dans le résumé, ceci n'est pas une fanfiction mais un recueil de théories sur Kuroshitsuji, mais elles seront surtout sur Undertaker, vu que c'est mon perso préféré et aussi est surtout le plus mystérieux. Souvent, à la fin de ma théorie, je pose une ou plusieurs questions supplémentaires, alors hésitez pas à y répondre, je ne ferais pas de théories de suite après, et l'ordre de mes théories est l'ordre dans lequel je les ai écrite donc il n'y a aucun ordre logique. Ah ! Et beaucoup seront des conneries, des genre de parodies donc tout n'est pas vrai, je suis juste un peu conne sur les bords XD alors j'espère vous faire rire !**

 **Sur ce, place à la première théorie, merci de lire jusqu'au bout ! Enjoy !**

-La Death-Scythe d'Undertaker-

Cette théorie lance des débats drôles

Nous pouvons remarquer que sur le crâne de sa faux, il y a une couronne d'épine.

Et si c'était le squelette de Jésus ?

Et si Undertaker a jugé Jésus ? S'il a ressuscité c'est qu'il allait changer le monde, et puis il notre Undy aime ce qui est intéressant, et rien n'est plus intéressant que de voir comment le monde peut changer grâce à un seul homme (bon, ok les théories le sont aussi !) Et vu qu'il n'a pas été déçu, il s'est attaché à Jésus et donc a gardé son squelette. On ne sait pas quand sa vie de shinigami a commencé mais il était là pour Marie Antoinette et Robin des Bois alors pourquoi pas pour Jésus ?

Et si c'est le cas, il devait quand même avoir de l'expérience, donc on peut lui rajouté un petit paquet d'années, sans compter sa vie humaine…Mais quel âge a-t-il ?

 **Et voilà pour la théorie ! Bon, j'avais la connerie quand je l'ai écrite donc désolé si c'est un peu nul, et désolé si c'est un peu court ^^'**

 **J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et j'espère que tu seras là pour la prochaine théorie ! Salut !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Merci d'être là pour lire ma nouvelle théorie ! Et merci de supporter mes conneries !**

 **Avant tout, j'aimerais répondre à vos reviews, en vous remerciant bien sûr d'en laisser une lors de votre passage !**

 **Cherry : je ferais mon possible pour ne pas te décevoir ! **

**Fanny Cot : bien-sûr que j'en ai d'autre ! Et je n'arrêterais jamais d'en faire ! Même si je mets mon temps désolé… **

**Libellule35 : disons que je suis quelqu'un avec une imagination débordante alors c'est possible que je ponde des théories qui puisse en surprendre plus d'un x) ! **

**Pour ta première question, je pose mes théories, et écoute celles des autres, je peux les partager dans leurs état d'origine ou les améliorer/ rajouter mes propres arguments si j'en ai, mais pour l'instant j'en ai écrite 6 (dont des gros délire hein xD) et elles viennent toute de mon petit cerveau :3**

 **Pour ta deuxième question, si j'aime bien Undertaker… comment dire…un des mur de ma chambre lui est réservé donc ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! D'ailleurs, la plupart (pour l'instant toutes xD) de mes théories sont sur lui, car c'est mon perso préféré donc je me penche plus sur lui mais c'est vrai que c'est le perso sur lequel on sait le moins de choses. BREF ! Je m'égare, désolé**

 **Et pour ta dernière question, ben comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'en ai quelque unes en réserves mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là !**

 **En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews (oui encore une fois mais il le faut bien !) elles me motive énormément! Si vous me donnez des idées de théories ou des théories complètes, même les plus folle car après tout, c'est le but des théories hein, j'en prendrais compte et les posterais ici alors n'hésitez pas !**

 **Sur ce, place à la théorie ! (bon celle-là n'est pas fameuse, en plus elle est courte (un peu comme ma bit… quoi, comment ça cette blague n'est plus drôle ?) mais si je mets le meilleur dès le début après on s'ennuie ! rassurez-vous ce n'est pas ma meilleure ! la plus intéressante que j'ai faite pour le moment est encore à venir !)**

-les attirances de Undertaker (on en a pas fini avec lui x) )-

Beaucoup de fans supposent que notre cher Undy aimait Claudia ou Rachel (je ne vois pas d'où ils le sorte vu qu'il n'en parle jamais…) Mais… pourquoi ne serait-il pas gai (pagaie…haha c'est drôle) ?

N'oublions pas que Yana Toboso-sama la grande est une femme ! En plus, elle est japonaise et aime les mangas (noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !) !

Donc ! Pourquoi n'inclurait-elle pas un peu de yaoi plus qu'il y en a déjà (oui oui je parle très bien français !)

Elle a fait un dessin où Undertaker tient Ciel avec un sourir… pervers ! (désolé, j'aurai aimé vous le montrer mais je ne peux pas, en tout cas il est sur le site officiel de l'auteur)

Ciel ressemble énormément à son père, qui est mort. On sait qu'Undy et lui était proche, intime, mais à quel point ?

Ou peut-être pas, car après tout ce n'est qu'une théorie, une game théo… euh je veux dire une Undy théorie

 **En fait il y a plus de remarques que de théories mais bon xD désolé, en fait en l'écrivant, je me rends compte qu'elle est vraiment pourrie mais bon, au moins vous ne serez pas déçu de la prochaine… ah ! On me dit à l'oreille qu'elle sera vraiment stupide, suite à un pétage de plomb de ma part !**

 **Bien sûr, je suis bien équipé ! (oh ouiiii elle est pas mal du tout cette queu…JE PARLE DE THEORIES DUCON !) donc forcément, j'en ai une qui contre ce que je viens de vous dire… en plus c'est BREF ESSAYONS DE NE PAS SPOILER LA SUITE ! (oui je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès logique !)**

 **Sur ce, passer une bonne journée, une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit, une bonne… je crois que je vais m'arrêter là avant que ça finisse en une blague salasse, il y en a déjà assez… en tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! On se voit très bientôt !**

 **Saluuuuut !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour cher lecteurs ! Tout d'abord, je m'excuse si je suis un peu plus lente pour les théories, si vous voulez une explication c'est simple : mon manga préféré c'est BLEACH et mes persos préférés sont Ukitake et Renji (pour ce dernier on peut dire que je suis aussi une fangirl), donc si vous avez lu les scans et que vous savez qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un à lire, vous me comprendrez peut-être…**

 **Bref ! Là n'est pas le sujet ! je vais répondre à vos reviews !**

 **Libellule35** **: J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur Rachel et Claudia mais je trouve que dire « Ah ! Il est attaché à elle ! Alors ils étaient amants ! », c'est un peu trop facile, mais je suis d'accord avec le fait qu'ils devaient être proche, c'est quelque chose d'évident qu'il ne faut pas nier.**

 **Si toutes mes théories sont sur lui c'est bien car on sait rien de lui, il est hyper mystérieux alors que c'est un des personnages les plus importants du manga, alors on est obligé de se poser énormément de questions sur lui cx !**

 **Manon** **: merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas ! Et ta review s'est affichée !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une théorie écrite dans un moment de connerie alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

-L'identité d'Undertaker (oh depuis le temps qu'on se le demande !)-

Personne ne connait la véritable identité d'identité d'Undertaker, alors je vais enfin vous la dévoilé ! Je vais enfin vous révéler ce lourd secret. Lourd ? Effectivement, il n'a pas eu la vie facile. En effet, il n'a pas pris le travail de croque-mort pour rien. Pourquoi croque-mort ? Pour donner un indice sur sa vie passée. « Que savons-nous ? », me diriez-vous, mais c'est très simple :

Regardez le nom de son boulot, il y a « croque » et « mort » (ça saute pas aux yeux, c'est vrai, alors je le précise). A mon avis, cela veut dire qu'Undertaker est un croque-monsieur (c'est un homme (là aussi il me semble important de le préciser) qui s'est suicidé, donc mort, mais à cause de son apparence et de sa taille, il a récupérer un cadavre (le plus beau et sexy de l'univers sinon c'est pas drôle) (ouvrez bien les yeux ça court les rues) et l'a pris pour qu'il constitue son nouveau corps, ce qui explique toute ces cicatrices.

Bilan : Si vous coupez en deux Undertaker, il n'y aura pas de cerveau mais un bout de pain grillé.

Et voilà ! Ah beh c'est du joli ! Révéler ça maintenant ! ON S'EN FOU JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! SI JE VEUX SPOILER SA VERITABLE APPARENCE JE LE FAIS ! Hum hum… merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère vous avoir fait rire, et on se retrouve pour la théorie suivante qui sera un petit peu plis cool !

A la prochaine et d'ici là soyez sage, BITCH !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjours tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Si je suis là aujourd'hui c'est pour vous proposer une théorie encore et toujours plus logique, bien que celle-là soit plus probable que la précédente cx**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Manon :** **Vu que personne ne s'en doutait, il fallait bien que je vous le révèle !**

 **Libellule35** **: Yo ! J'ai encore une théorie de ce genre pour l'instant, J'EN AI PAS ENCORE FINI MWAHAHAHAHA ! Mais ne te pose pas trop de questions à propos de ça, je suis juste une droguée de naissance.**

 **(ps) : (Je sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit….) BLEACH est et sera toujours mon anime number one, c'est juste une p****** d'œuvre d'art ! A vrai dire, les persos sont tellement cool que c'est dur d'avoir un préféré, moi mon top 5 c'est Renji, Byakuya, Kempachi Ukitake et Ulquiorra. Personnelement, j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié Orihime, elle est quand même assez intéressante et elle se rend utile pour les autres.**

 **(ps 2) : mes condoléances pour Ukitake vu qu'il était à toi aussi un de tes capitaines préférés. Mais quelque chose me laisse perplexe, lorsqu'on voit sa ''tombe'', il y a un truc noir qui sort ou qui rentre, moi ça me laisse penser que ce n'est pas une tombe mais une sorte d'autel pour le prier ou un truc dans e genre (à vrai dire j'ai du mal à expliquer mon idée…) mais qu'il ait survécu et est devenu le nouveau roi spirituel, vu que les théories sur Yhwach et Aizen ont été éloigné. Mais bon ça reste une théorie d'une drogué donc elle est à prendre avec des pincettes xD**

 **Sur ce, enjoy mes amis !**

-Les cicatrices-

Undy a beaucoup de cicatrices, et on ne nous les montre sûrement pas toutes. Mais plus on avance dans le manga, plus on en découvre, tout comme ça vie. (eh ! je vous entends vous demandez ''mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous sortir encore, celle-là ?'')

La cicatrice est une image de la douleur psychologique, détruisant les souvenirs du passé. Yana toboso sensei aime bien reprendre des fait ou des personnages connus ( Charly Chaplin, Peter Sutcliffe pour Grell, Jack l'éventreur…) alors pourquoi pas des caricatures ?

On sait qu'Undertaker alias croque-monsieur pour les intimes n'a pas forcement eu la vie toute en rose, la perte de plusieurs proches en est un bon exemple, alors lorsqu'on voit entièrement son visage, il dit quelque chose comme ''Ah… comme c'est triste, le rire disparait'', puis on apprend que sa chaine composé de médaillon est son trésors, qui présente une disparue, Claudia Phantomhive, seulement, on ne connait pas encore leurs exacts liens. Lorsqu'on voit ces bras dans le chapitre crossover Disney, on le connait déjà plus qu'au début du manga.

Ses cicatrices n'ont toujours pas encore disparues avec le temps, et avec autant de marques, son passé serait-il encore pire que ce que l'on pense ?

Ou bien,

Se serait-il fait des expériences sur lui- même ?

Détient-il ces envies car il était lui-même une expérience de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais… connaitrait-on déjà une partie de son passé ?

 **Pour la dernière question, j'ai peut-être la réponse, que je vous expliquerais la prochaine fois ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ! Au revoir, à bientôt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue absence, je n'ai aucune excuse… enfin si, mais je suis pas sûre que ça vous interesse…Bon ! vu que je me doute qu'on est pas ici pour se faire des excuses et se serrer dans les bras (dommage, j'adore les calins), on ne vas pas tarder sur mes problêmes de publications. D'ailleurs, pour les fans de yaoi et de crackfics, j'en ai deux en préparation sur Bungou Stray Dogs quoi ?! Tu ne connais pas ?! Dégage te mater l'anime et les scnas, et que ça saute ! Promis, tu ne le regrettera pas !) , je vous les promets avant les vacances d'été, et je fait de mon mieux pour que ça plaise et que ça fasse rire, voir étouffer de rire** _ **mwahaha !**_ **Bwwwwef ! J'ai fini ma petite pub, maius avant de commencer la théorie, je réponds à vos reviews !**

 **Libellile35** **: La théories des experiences sur lui-même… disons que je suis de nature à voir les choses assez sombre, alors sait-on jamais, et puis il en est tout à fait capable, c'est pas n'importe qui après tout…**

 **D'accord avec toi sur la p'tite Orihime ! Nous somme sur la même longueur d'onde, ça fait plaisir ! Aaaah la fin de Bleach…en fait, je sais pas trop si j'ai envie d'en parler, j'ai pas encore fait mon deuil et pardonné tout ce qui n'a pas été révélé à cause de la préssion qu'avait l'auteur pour finir pour les 15 ans… c'est triste ( mon Moi-de-11-ans-Amoureuse-de-Renji s'est pendu, re-c'est-triste )**

 **Super pour ta théorie, ça me plait ! C'est dans le thème du tiré par les cheveux, j'adore ! Permet moi de rajouter quelques trucs et de la poster prochainement.**

 **Manon** **: Heureuse de le savoir, et entre nous, tout est intriguent chez lui, et c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.**

 **Lilly Tragdie** **: Honnêtement, t'a déjà vu quelqu'un penser ce genre de chose sur son perso préféré tout maga confondu ? Pas moi xD Toute les théories que je vous propose ici viennent de ma petite tête, même si c'est possible que tu les ai déjà vu ailleurs, d'ailleurs, ma mauvaise écriture est bien la preuve que je ne fait pas de copié collé sur le net, ça n'aurai aucun intérêt.**

 **Merci, ça me fait plaisir, en espérant que ça le soit toujours**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je sais que je radotte comme une vieille mémé, mais j'adore réfléchir à des trucs complètements absurdes, ou plus sérieuses (comme celle en dessous ou la prochaine), donc ça me fait plaisir que vous réagissez comme vous le faite, pour être honnête je me sens trop mal de vous planter sans news pendant un si long temps, encoreune fois, je suis vraiment désolééééééééééééééé.**

 **Prêts ? Let's go !**

-Liens de parentés-

Je vous vois déjà venir avec vos « ouaaaaaai mais le coup de Unertaker papy de Ciel ou amant de Rachelle, on l'a déjà entendu, soit un peu originale ! », et vous auriez raison…si je ne vous proposerais rien d'autre que ça. Aujourd'hui, on va mettre ça dans la corbeille (d'autant que je ne crois à aucune des deux théories, si vous voulez savoir pourquoi, faite le moi savoir et je vous expliquerais dans une sorte de hors-serie) et on va causer d'autre chose qui, encore une fois, viens de moi, je n'ai fait aucune recherche sur des blogs ou je ne sais trop quoi, j'en ai juste parlé à une amie qui est du même avis que moi – qui ne m'a rien apporté de plus mais c'est pas grave- (Je t'aime très fort *smack*)

Dans mon esprit, tout à commencé avec cette phrase qui partait d'un délire (comme à chaque fois soit disant passant) : Je ne prétend pas que Undertaker et Vincent soient la même personne, je dis juste qu'étant sensé être très proche, jamais on ne les a vu au même endroit, au même moment ! Eh ouai !

Vous voyez tous ce qui va venir ? Tant mieux ! Commençons par le commencement !

Est-ce que quelqu'un est capable de me donnner son vrai nom ? Eh ben non ! Personne ! Personne ne le connait ! Et pour ce qui dormaient au fond de la classe et qui me dirons que Undertaker est son nom, raté ! C'est évident, mais je préfère rappeler que c'est le nom de son métier en anglais…Alors, n'ayant aucun nom révélé et aucun VRAI indice pour nous mettre sur la voie, il pourrait s'appeler n'importe comment (salut N'importe-Comment, ça gaze ? …je suis déjà sortis (oui, je suis pété de rire pour ça…ET ALORS ? 'ZAVEZ UN PROBLEME ? )) .

Ensuite, viens le coup du physique. Certes, ils ne se ressemble pas du tout, mais qui est physiquement foutu de la même façon après avoir à moitié cramé dans un incendi ? Mettons de coté le fait qu'il se fasse des experiencessur lui-même, ces cicatrices peuvent en être le résultat, et puis il a sa propre « médecine ».

Dans le manga en lui-même, les vieux sont dessinés avec de belles rides, et Vincent ne dépasse pas les 50 ans, il a même eu Ciel jeune, vu le contexte historique, donc si Undertaker est une « légende », même si un shinigami vieillit beeaaaaaaaauuuuuucoup moins vite qu'un humain, il n'est pas immortel (quoi que, ça n'a pas été dit, ce ne sont que des suppositions personnelles, mais le contraire m'étonerais beaucoup).

Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que Grell a changé de physique, a littéralement porté un masque, au début du manga, alors pourquoi pas les autres shinigamis ?

Pour ce qui est de ses activités, plusieurs suppositions naissent : soit, c'est une personne curieuse, sombre, qui s'ennuit et qui a trouvé quelque chose de drôle à faire de ses journées, soit il veux trouver un moyen de récuperer sa défunte femme qu'il a sincérement aimé. Dans les flash-backs de Ciel où interviennent ses deux parents, on peut voir l'amour qui portent l'un envers l'autre, alors perdre Rachelle a du être une souffrance déchirante pour le comte.

Continuons dans le thème de l'amour, paternel cette fois-ci. Dans l'arc de l'Atlantic, lorqu'a lieu le combat entre Undertaker et Sebastian, lorsqu'il lui dit « Cependant, il semblerait que tu n'apporte que malheur au comte, je pense donc que je vais te faire disparaitre » (variences selon les traductions), aussi traduit par « tu ne fait que du mal à mon Ciel ( dans tout les sens du termes), alors crève de mes mains, Sebascrotte ! ». Ces paroles ne sortiraient pas de la bouche d'une connaissance pas vraiment proche, qui ne se rendrait pas compte de cette vérité, vu qu'elle ne chercherait pas à voir si un problème est bien présent

Pour aller plus loin, et pour parler de ce qui pourrait être plus inplicite, il y a une autre question : pourquoi Undertaker serait-il allé dans un collège pour continuer ses experiences ? Pourquoi un collège et non une université plus grande, en restant dans l'univers des études ? Pourquoi pas dans un Opéra ?

Rappelons que Vincent faisait partit des P4 de son vivant, alors il y serait retourné pour marcher sur les pas de son défun proche, mais pourquoi pas ses propres pas ? Un être vivant, surtout au bout d'un certain âge (adulte) est connu pour aimer retourner sur des lieux nostalgiques pour se remémorer des souvenirs heureux, alors notre sinigami n'en ferait pas exeption. Par ailleurs, sur la photo qu'a Diederich des P4 de l'époque c'est Vincent qu'on voit, en imaginant que Undertaker en ai fait partit, pourquoi lui n'y est pas ? Car en effet, connaissant le personnage, il ne serait pas qu'un élève comme les autres.

En parlant de la photo qui se trouve chez Diederich, avec qui d'ailleurs le croque-mort est supposé proche (on ne les a jamais vraiment vu ensemble dans des flash-back, tout les deux, donc c'est assez perturbant, pour des « proches »). A la fin du chapitre (dont le numéro m'échappe, j'en suis désolé), losqu'on atteint les dernières pages du récit de l'ami Allemand, il dit que « le comte est toujours présent parmis nous » (quelques différences près selon la traduction), ce qui apporte la confusion envers le jeune comte, si il parlais de lui ou… il voulais dire que Vincent est toujours vivant ?

Undertaker nous a caché son identité de shinigami, nous cacherait-il aussi son identité de père ?

 **Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que ça vous a fait travailler les neurones et les a mélangés** _ **MWAHAHA**_ **! Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, à me dire si c'est à prendre au sérieux ou avec des milliers de pincettes, ou si c'est totalement débile. Personnelement, je suis pas mal penché pour celle là même si je ne le prend pas pour une vérité absolue.**

 **La prochaine fois, je vous parlerais de la mort de tout les shinigamis bien connus, mes pensées sur la raisons de leurs suicides que je risque de poster soit ce week-end, soit la semaine prochaine, même si je ne vous promet rien, et la suivante sera la proposition de Libellule35, sur laquelle j'ajouterais le plus d'arguments possible (j'ai hâte, elle est géniale ! xD )**

 **Sur ce , merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et à la prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous ! J'ai tenu ma pas-mais-presque-promesse, et je poste aujourd'hui ! YEY !**

 **Bon, vu que j'ai rien à dire on va vite passer aux réponses à vos reviews (pour lesquelles comme d'habitude je vous remercie, bien évidement !)**

 **Lilly Tragdie** **: Contente de le savoir, mais comme je l'ai dis, Undertaker = amant de Rachelle, ben j'y crois pas du tout, et puis pour celle qui dis qu'il est le père de Ciel, je n'y crois pas à 100% donc bon…**

 **Libellule35 :** **Moi aussi je suis contente d'être de retour et de pouvoir à nouveau vous parler ! Et je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu !**

 **J'en ai concience, et j'y ai pas mal réfléchi pour trouver comment le contrer, mais j'ai rien trouver ( à part que c'est les souve,irs d'un vieux fou donc pourquoi tout ne se serait pas mélangé dans ça tête, mais c'est bof bof) et vu que j'avais pas le temps de développer lorsque j'ai écrit la théorie, j'avoue avoir fermé les yeux dessus, en sachant que c'est un contre-argument en béton… Bon après vous êtes habitués à lire des théories à prendre avec de grosses pincettes, donc on va dire que ça passe xD**

 **Pour le médaillon…Raaah je savais que j'avais oublié un truc ! Merci de le rappeler !**

 **Evidement que je vais publier ta théorie, je vous avez prévenu que si vous m'en proposez, je le s poste avec plaisir, parce que si je suis la seule à chercher c'est pas drôle et c'est pas le but, je ne vois pas cette endroit comme un recueil de mes théories rien qu'à moi, mais plutôt comme un recueil de toute les notres (en évitant le copié colé sur le net évidement). En tout cas j'espère de tout cœur de faire quelque chose qui te plaise ! Soit juste patiente, que je trouve quoi y ajouter !**

 **Je suis totallement d'accord avec toi, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, plutôt le soutenir. Après si on a tous lu la fin c'est bien parce qu'on à suivi tout le long et qu'on a été séduit tut le long, donc on est pas là pour rien non plus… Ils sont con quand même, parce que Bleach aurait pu nous proposer une fin de malade pour ses 20 ans, ils sont débiles d'avoir été si pressés…**

 **Bon ! Ca suffit le blabla ! Place à une théorie un petit peu spéciale, car je ne vais pas vous parler d'un personnage en particuler, mais de plusieurs, des shinigamis assez important. Je sais que je vais en louper, donc si ça vous plait et que vous voulez une suite, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et à me donner les noms, je vous écrirais ça avec plaisir !**

Nous allons donc voir pourquoi les shinigamis ce sont suicider, sachant que c'est une question réellement présente, de près ou de loin, et que l'on a aucune réponse à ce jour. Je rappelle que la suite n'est que le fruit de mes déduction, avec mes références et connaissances sur chacun des personnages. Bonne lecture !

Grell Sutcliff : Ce personnage androgine est connu pour ces goûts féminins, ses attirences homosexuelles et ses délires plutôt suspects envers les hommes. Il se serait donc donner la mort par regret de son sexe, ne pouvant rien y changer, mais pourquoi pas aussi car l'homosexualité est très mal vu, et était puni par l'Eglise ( parce que ouai ! La logique de Black Butler veut que les persos parlent japonais, aient des armes ( les batons d'Underter ) avec des inscription boudistes et vivent en Angleterre, pays chrétiens ! ) De plus, il est particulièrement attiré par le rouge sang et la mort, alors il s'est arraché de la vie, littéralement, donc avec beaucoup de violence et en ayant fait couler beaucoup de sang. Son histoire est certainement… mortelle!

William T Spears : Travail, travail, travail… trop de travail en retard… quoi de plus stressant que de devoir être à l'heure dans son travail qui en demande énormemment ? Et devoir rattraper celui des autres qu'il faut toujours aller chercher et secouer, je vous jure… qu'est ce que c'est fatiguant…imaginez vous le poids pesant de toute ces taches qui ne font que retarder tout ce qui n'est pas prêt d'être fini ? Plus qu'un seul échapatoire…

Ronald Knox : Pour lui, c'est un peu plus compliquer à cerner. Un caractère assez libertin, qui aime gambader entre les jolies femmes et qui se passerait volontier de tant de travail. Seulement la vie l'a rattrapé et l'a rammené sur Terre. Il ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veux désormais, il ne peut plus profiter plainement des petites joies de la vie, qui devient ennuieuse avec ses obligations. Il est comme encagé dans la société que l'empêche de vivre comme il veut.

Undertaker : Vous vous en doutez sûrement, mais j'ai plusieurs idées le concernant ( trop mystérieux bord** de mer** ! ) Pour la petite blaguounette ( ou pas ), il serait littéralement mort de rire. Pour en revenir au plus sérieux, plusieurs choix s'offrent à nous. Tout d'abord, connaissant son côté très « chercheur amusé » ( voir son côté un peu « scientifique » fou ) il a fait des recherches sur tout et rien, puis arrive le jour où il ne trouve plus rien d'intéressant, où il commence à s'ennuyer ferme. Il a beau réfléchir, il ne trouve rien d'amusant à observer, il manque de questionnement, et il se rend compte que la vie est ennuyeuse, vivre pour ne rien faire à part cracher des mensonges, à quoi bon ?

La deuxième idée, qui est lié à la précédente sur les bords, serait qu'il soit curieux au point de se mettre en danger pour étancher sa soif de connaissance, il se pose beaucoup de questions sur l'après mort, ce qui le pousse à y être confronter, et dans tout les sens du terme par la suite soit disant passant, avec la mort de ses proches après la sienne. Finalement, il est devenu shinigami, et cette nouvelle peau lui a ouvert des portes et a fait naître des nouvelles questions sur la race humaine avec un tout nouveau point de vu, car vu d'ailleurs, l'humain est un être fort intéressant…

 **Je saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais c'est super court ! Mais j'ai du mal à ajouter des persos, on connais pas assez les autres comme Eric et Allan, mais si vous avez des suggestions, comme dit précédemment, n'hésitez pas ! En espérant que ces petites théories, hors-séries, si j'ose dire, vous ont intéressés autant qu'à moi qui ai aimé les écrire ( Quoi ? Le français ? C'est quoi ce truc, ça se mange ? )**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne fin de journée ou une bonne fin de nuit blanche, et on se retrouve la porchaine fois (je risque d'être un peu longue à cause des examins mais je ferais mon possible ! ) avec un retour de théories complètement barges !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et plouche !**


End file.
